All My Love
by TheMayorOfBlondeVille
Summary: It's been a few years since the birth of Renesmeé, and she is now almost fully grown. She and Jacob have recently discovered their feelings for each other, much to the disliking of Edward. How will they handle this situation? M for lemons. Mostly RPOV.
1. Intro: Discoveries

**A/N: **Hey guys! This is my first fanfic under this account, I've already written several chapters. If you like it, review me and I'll also try to look at your stories. My favorite pairing is Renesmeé and Jacob, so that's why I wrote this story. Enjoy!

**A/F/N (author's friend note):** Hello. I am Vampire148 (but you can call me Vampire/Vampy). I am the Mayor's 'editor,' if you will. Since the authoress wished me to, I take rightful credit of the title of this fanfiction.

XxX

DISCLAIMER: As much as I wish I did, I do not own any Twilight characters. Those are a work of genius from Stephenie Meyer.

Summary:  
It's been a few years since the birth of Renesmeé, and she is now almost fully grown. She and Jacob have recently discovered their feelings for each other, much to the disliking of Edward. How will they handle this situation? Rated M for lemons, probably in about chapter 5 or so.

* * *

Chapter 1: Intro/Discoveries

_RPOV_

As I gazed into his smoldering dark eyes, everything came back to my mind. He had always been there in my childhood, like an uncle. But as my mother told me many times, when I caught up to his age, he would become so much more. Though he wasn't one of my kind, we theorized that he could stay immortal. I was to stop aging at 18, and right now, we were both 16.

Throughout my earlier life, I had heard all the stories about my mother and Jacob. He loved her, and she loved him. But it was not meant to be, for she was deeper in love with my father. He was a vampire, and she wished to become one as so to stay with him for eternity. After many battles with other covens, my parents got married and honeymooned on an island privately owned by my grandfather.

My conception was a complete surprise, because no one knew vampires and humans could reproduce together. Being half-vampire, I nearly killed my mother while in her womb. When I was born, Edward turned Bella, my mother, into a vampire, as she was dying.

Shortly after I was born, Jacob fell in love with me. Jacob is a werewolf, and when they fall in love, they do what is called imprinting. In this process, the person they imprint on is typically younger. The werewolf then stays the same age until their love reaches that age. They then grow old together.

Our case was different. Creatures of my kind have extremely accelerated growth rates. From when I was born to when I turned what was the human equivalent of 16, a total of 3 years passed. One might think this would detract from my ability to live a normal life, but my life was just as normal as all the other vampire/human mixes, or as the Volturi call us, the mutts.

So now as we stood here, two romantically inclined teenagers out in the pouring rain, Jacob leaned in and pressed his lips upon mine, pulling me into a warm embrace. As we kissed, he chuckled to himself. My vampire gift was that I could share my thoughts with a person by touching them. Unfortunately this power had no 'off' button that I knew of yet. So right now, all of my thoughts of him and all of my love were flowing into his brain like a river lacking a dam. Upon hearing my thoughts, his embrace got looser, softer, loving. He gently pulled away, his lips moving to tickle my ear.

"I've been waiting for that for a long time," he breathed softly. I wound my arms tightly around his neck and pulled him back into another tender kiss, trying to hide the tears in my eyes.

_JPOV_

As usual, it was a rainy day in Forks. But what wasn't usual was that Renesmeé, MY girl, had recently reached my age. I could love her differently now. A few years ago, before her birth, I had been in love with her mother. But the second I met Renesmeé, I understood how Edward had felt all along about Bella. Upon first looking at her, I knew I was destined to be with her and to protect her and to always do what was best for her. In short, I imprinted.

In the years since her birth, I watched her grow up. She had become so beautiful and sweet and smart. Today, we walked in the rain, holding hands and talking. After several minutes of this, we came to an end in our conversation. I knew it was time, so I faced her and, enclosing her in my arms, kissed her. I put all of my emotions and urgency into this kiss because it was our first kiss, and I wanted her to remember it forever.

I moved my lips to her ear and, caressing it, told her that this was what I had been waiting for. Kissing Nessie was an experience like no other because she could put her thoughts into my head; send her love to me deeper than anyone else could. I saw all of them, and cherished them all. It made me wish I could share my thoughts too. We kissed again, and though it was raining, I felt her tears drip onto my face.


	2. The Falls

**A/N:** Thanks for reviewing my first chapter, I kinda milked the reviews on that one, haha. This time, I'll post a third chapter as soon as a fifth additional review is posted. This chapter isn't really as great, but it's the beginning. This story moves pretty fast, though. Read & review!

* * *

Chapter 2: The Falls

2 YEARS LATER

One night, Renesmeé and I tucked in, she sharing her thoughts with me. Bella and Edward allowed us to sleep in the same bed because even though they distrusted me, they knew we wouldn't try anything funny because Edward would hear what was going on. So the best I could do was warm her cold skin by wrapping my arms around her. She was so cold, it sometimes scared me. As we lay there, the soft rhythmic beat in her heart slowly put me to sleep with a smile on my face.

When I woke up, Renesmeé was gone. I walked down the stairs, greeting my friends, and glanced out the kitchen window. There I saw her, the most beautiful girl in the world, standing outside. Edward looked uneasy when he heard these thoughts. Ignoring the look, I grabbed a water bottle and after chugging it down in one gulp, I headed outside, wiping the excess water off my mouth.

When I got outside, I crept silently up to Renesmeé. She was humming the tune of her favorite song, which was my my favorite as well. I quickly grabbed her and held her like a baby. She gasped, and upon seeing it was me, her face became relaxed.

"Hey, J," she said, caressing my cheek with her hand.

"Hi," I replied. "So what's up?"

"Not much," she said boredly. "Just waiting for you to get up." I grinned.

"Well, I'm here now, aren't I?"

She replied, "Yes, yes you are," and kissed the tattoo on my arm.

_RPOV_

I woke up to the sun streaming into our bedroom. It was a nice day. So I wiggled out of Jake's vice grip and planted a kiss on his sleeping face. My jacket was hanging by the door, and I grabbed it and headed outside. The wind greeted me gently. I had no doubt it would be a great day.

Fall was my favorite season. I loved watching the brown, red and yellow leaves rustling on the ground. As I stood there observing scenery, I thought about Jake. We had so many great memories together. I started dancing around, humming our song. Out of nowhere, I was grabbed from behind. I was pretty much in shock until I smelled that familiar woodsy smell that I called nature's cologne. I looked up into Jacob's dark eyes. He greeted me and we talked, and eventually he set me down. The fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt made it hard not to admire his excellent abs. His familiar chuckle brought me out of my daydream as he realized I was staring at his abs. I blushed.

"Do you wanna go somewhere?" he asked.

"Sure," I replied softly. He crouched down.

"Get on." I obliged, and held onto him tightly as he carried me through the woods.

_JPOV_

I had the whole day to spend time with her, so I decided to take her to the pack's favorite place to relax. I ran, Renesmeé on my back piggy-back style, fueled by her breath on the back of my neck. after a short amount of time, we arrived at Candid Falls.

"Wow," Renesmeé gushed as she looked at the falls. "Jake, this is beautiful." I set her down.

"Come with me," I said, taking her hand. Together, we walked down the path to the river. It was a quick walk, and after she took off her shoes, we sat with our feet in the water, still holding hands. She laid her head onto my shoulder.

"So, you like it here?" I asked her.

"Yeah I do, although you know I'm happy anywhere if you're there with me. But I like beig here. It can be our secret getaway."

"Yeah, our secret getaway," I replied, feeling free like a little kid again. We watched the falls in silence for a few minutes.

I stood up and jumped into the water. Renesmeé giggled.

"Come on in, the water's fine!" I said, grinning. She stood up, took a few steps back, then ran and dove into the water with me, squealing with delight. She glided towards me, and when she got close, I picked her up and held her in my arms.

"So, Jake," she whispered, looking up at me with glistening eyes. "Tell me a story."

_RPOV_

As Jacob was searching his mind for a story, a droplet of water ran down his face. It fell from his chin and landed on my face. I licked it off my cheek as he began his story.

"About 5 years ago, my father informed me that a childhood friend had returned to Washington," he began, his eyes distant in the memory. "It was, of course, your mother, Bella. I remembered the days when I last saw her. We had been about 6 or 7 years old, making mudpies in the yard. Your grandfather, Charlie, called and suggested I come visit, so I had my dad drive me to Forks. When I looked at Bella, I was immediately attracted. She was no longer that little 7-year-old she was when I had last seen her. She had become quite a beautiful." It made me jealous to hear Jake speak of someone else this way, even if it was my mom. He chuckled, seeing the uneasy expression on my face, yet he continued.

"We began to spend time with each other more often. But then, things got strange real fast when she started hanging out with Edward. She started to ignore me. I only remember being with her once or twice during that weird period of time." Looking at him, I saw that his eyes had hardened upon remembering his anger. "It was when we went to La Push beach, and I told her a story about the cold ones and my ancestors."

"The cold ones?" I asked.

He replied, "Well, at the time I believed it to be a myth. The cold ones were vampires, mortal enemies of my kind." He pointed to himself. Abruptly, Jacob's expression lightened, and formed a smile.

"That's all for today." I pouted, making him laugh. He set me back down into the water.

"You are so cute," he said, kissing my cheek.

Soon after, we walked back to the house. I loved the warm feeling of his hand in mine, a small gesture from the outside that meant so much on the inside. I squeezed his hand, causing him to look over at me. A smile instantly formed on his face. Oh, God, with that smile, how could I resist anything? I pulled him closer and gave him the biggest hug, then as I came back, kissed the dark skin right next to his ear.

"You know what, J? You have a great smile. Use it more often and I'll do whatever you want," I remarked cutely, flirting. He immediately blushed, making me chuckle and then hug him once more.


	3. Choices, Choices

**A/N:** Hey guys, I didn't get as many reviews as expected, but I decided to post again because I thought maybe THEN I'd get more reviews. As you know, or maybe don't, I manage this story from my iPod touch. Well, my Notes app randomly decided to freeze, so I couldn't use it, which i thought meant no more story, but then found a ridiculously simple solution that made me feel stupid.

**A/F/N:** Vampire here again. Don't blame the authoress for her late update. I was just too much of a lazyarse to drag my tired corpse to the computer and click a few buttons XD. Anyway, our lovely and skilled author here has no Internet access on her computer, so she couldn't post any of her chappies. Therefore, I accomplish the task for her. So, the next time you want to yell for updating late, please set the blame upon me. Thank you. –A/F/N end—

**PS:** Most of my comments said the chapters were short, and yeah, they are. I'm not so good at elaborating, so I'm trying to expand as much as possible but it's trifles hard. LOL trifles. I sound British or something.

Anyways, enjoy, and help with my iPod probs. REVIEW! I'm posting again after I get my 15th review total. I was only one under my requested number this time, now I'll be more firm with it. 8 more reviews, please. Anonymous is OK, too so don't freak out if you don't have an account here.

* * *

Chapter 3: Choices, Choices

_JPOV_

God, why'd she have to do that to me? She knew just what I wanted, and used her flirting ability to drastically increase my temptation. There were two solutions to this problem: ignore my feelings and become deprived, or talk to Edward about what was going on with Renesmeé and me. Not wanting to deny what both of us wanted, I headed towards Edward, who had a downcast expression on his face.

Talking to Edward was very difficult and required much patience. Since he already knew what I was thinking, it was pretty much pointless to say it verbally, but I knew I had to make it official, so...

"I know what you're trying to pull off. No," Edward said firmly.

"You of all people should understand this. The way I feel about Renesmeé is just how you felt about Bella when she was my age. If there's any difference, our feelings are even stronger than yours. We love each other; we need to be together every minute of every day. It's not like I just want sex, there's other things, too. I think it would be best if we lived on our own. You see how she feels about me. Don't you want for your daughter what she wants for herself?"

Edward looked disgusted. "I want my daughter to have a man who's properly educated. Someone who can help support her financially. Because when she leaves this house, I'm not going to do that for her anymore."

"Whatever," I said, walking away. I had a plan, but I couldn't think about it until right when I was ready.

_RPOV_

Jacob walked into our room, where I was reading. He was fuming. He began to pace back and forth. Slowly I saw him become so angry he began to transform. I hopped up, and, running over to him, hugged him and said softly, "Jake, it's okay. Sshhh... it's okay. Calm down." I kissed his cheek softly and his heart rate slowed to normal.

"Jake, what's wrong? You haven't been this mad in forever!" I remarked, shocked.

"Well, I can't exactly think or talk about it yet, if you know what I mean," he replied, his voice weak. In fact, I didn't know what he meant, but I went along with it. I stroked his short dark hair, making a semi-smile appear on his face. He put his head on my shoulder as I continued to stroke his head.

"It'll be ok," I whispered. "It always is." He lifted his head, and his expression looked pained.

"Oh, Ness, if you only knew. If you only knew..." I laid him down and rested my head on his chest. His breathing gradually got deeper until he fell asleep. I placed a hand on his abs, and projected a nice dream into his head, one that would make him happy, one about us.

After focusing on that dream, I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Ok, yupp i know short chapter. I think this is just a 'foundation' story and after I write it, I'll republish it with more detail and other better writing techniques. Please this time comment on something other than the chapter length if at all possible lol. Luv ya guys for reading this(:


	4. Jacob's Drive and Things

**A/N:** Hey guys! I'm so glad I finally got my reviews, even though I completely milked them. Lolz. I'm looking for a beta reader, and basically I just need to learn more about that whole betareading concept. So, this time, I'm gonna ask for 7 more reviews. 22 total and then I'll update. I've already written chapter 5. Thanks for reading, and a special thanks to those who reviewed, and a veryveryvery special thanks to Vampire148, my editor-type person and best friend on this whole site(: You're the best.  
Now enjoy, and review if you want more. I can always use constructive criticism.

* * *

Chapter 4: Jacob's Drive and Things

_JPOV_

Upon awakening from a great dream, I realized that Renesmeé was still in the same position as before, resting her head on my chest. I carefully picked her up and placed her properly in bed, then pulled the covers over her. If I wanted to get this done, it had to be soon. And it had to be done without thinking. It was going to be difficult, but I knew it was going to be worth it.

"I'm going for a drive. Be back tomorrow," I said abruptly, to anyone who was listening. I slid my faded leather jacket on and grabbed my car keys. Excitement grew in my head, but I pushed it away. I had to concentrate on something completely irrelevant, so I thought about the weather.

Driving there was difficult, mainly because I wasn't able to think about where I was going. I figured Edward's gift only worked for about 2-3 miles so I could think once I got past that point. I knew I wanted to go to that specific place; I didn't dare think its name just in case.

When I arrived at the Diamond Cellar, I immediately approached a salesman and told him I needed a ring to propose to my girlfriend with. My budget was about $2500, which I had saved from the last few cars I ha fixed up and sold. The salesman led me to a case of rings within my budget. Sure, they were all pretty, but the one I thought was the most beautiful was sitting right in the middle.

I knew it was the one, and it was in my price range, so I told the salesman, "I want that one, please." The salesman took it out of the case and rang me up. I refused the offer of a bag, not wanting to make any obvious clues that would tip off the Cullens. It had gotten late, so I drove to McDonald's, parked in the parking lot, and fell asleep after locking the doors.

In the morning, I began driving back to the house. This time, I really couldn't think of where I'd been or what I'd done. I decided I'd pop the question that night so I wouldn't have to hide things much longer.

As soon as I walked in the door, Edward asked, "Where have you been?"

"I needed to be alone. I went for a drive," I replied smoothly, then headed upstairs to Renesmeé's and my room. When I got there, I saw her once again reading, this time Wuthering Heights. Like mother, like daughter, I thought. I sat down beside her, putting my shoulder around her.

"Hey," she said, smiling.

_RPOV_

When Jacob came back from his expedition, he was acting weird. I knew something was up because it took him forever to answer my questions. And he kept staring at the clock. God, what was up with him? I put the book down and began massaging his shoulders. I could hardly fit my hands around them, but he seemed to be less tense after I started anyway. It must have soothed me as well, because I soon fell asleep, head on his back.

I woke up abruptly at 5:00 p.m. Jacob was no longer behind my head, or for that matter, anywhere in the room. Upon making that observation, I got up and headed downstairs. Everyone was keeping to themselves, and I saw Jacob outside through the window, skipping stones in the pond. Not wanting to be without him for another second, I threw on my light jacket and ran out the door to greet him. "Hey, Jake," I called softly. He turned around quickly, startled by the sound of my voice.

"Oh, hey, Ness," he said, a smile forming. Oh, my God, his smile sent shivers up and down my spine. I stood on my tiptoes and ran a hand through his hair.

"I love it when you smile, J," I said. "I really do." I kissed him passionately, trying to let him know I meant it. Our tongues touched and danced with each other perfectly for what seemed like forever. He pulled away, much too soon.

"Ness, come with me," he said, picking me up piggy-back style. He began running into the woods and continued until we reached the falls.

"Oh, Jakey, this is so sweet," I cooed into his ear before he set me down. I loved this place even more every time I came, especially when I was with him...

_JPOV_

I still wasn't sure if this was the right decision. I mean, for me it was right, but for Renesmeé, I wasn't sure. So I decided to play it by ear. I walked over and put my arm around her shoulder. She looked at me, and smiled. At least she was in a good mood.

"So, do you want to get into the water today, Ness?" I asked, trying to kill time.

"No, I'd much rather know what you've been so worried about. You just haven't been yourself lately, Jake. I don't like it," she replied.

I whispered just loud enough for her to hear, "Oh, you'll see soon, Ness." I kissed her forehead.

"OK, well, let's watch the sunset," she said, sitting down. She pulled me down with her. While she was mesmerized by the vibrant hues of yellows and reds, I was organizing my thoughts and getting ready. I pulled the small box out of my pocket and kept it in my hand, putting it into a fist. I figured out timing in my head. I wanted us to remember this day forever, because it was only going to happen once.

The sun set much too soon. I wasn't ready.

"Oh, wasn't that just beautiful, Jake?" she asked, eyes full of wonder.

"Yeah, it was," I replied, making that smile she loved appear on my face.

"I love you," she breathed, leaning in to kiss me. I kissed her back, entrancing her with my tongue technique. She began to take my shirt off. I could live with that, especially since I knew she loved seeing my abs.

We were still kissing when I felt her fidgeting with my pants button. Why not let it happen now? After all, she had already taken off her blouse. Just as she began to unzip my jeans, I realized that this was serious. God, I wanted her so bad, it took every ounce of my being to guide her hands back up my back and to zip up my pants.

Persistent, she began sucking on my neck. It almost changed my mind, but I gathered my self-control and pulled away, saying, "Stop, Ness. We need to talk."

_RPOV_

I felt like such an idiot. I tried to seduce him at the falls, but he resisted. When he uttered those horrid four words, I gulped and prepared for the worst. He began a speech:

"Ness, I have always been in your life. As a baby, I nurtured you; as a child, I raised you; and now, as a young adult, I'm feeling differently about you. And I don't wanna be stuck here with your family if they won't let us embrace these feelings. So, I want two things from you. One, I want you to run away with me. And two..." he gulped. "T-t-two, I want you... I want you to marry me. I want you, Ms. Renesmeé Cullen, to come with me on an adventure and become Mrs. Renesmeé Black. So..." he thrust an open jewelry box at me containing the most beautiful ring I'd ever seen, including my mother's.

"Whaddya think, Ness?" I was speechless.

"I-I-I..." I thought for a moment. "Jake, I want to be with you no matter what, and if that means running away, I'll do it. I took the ring and slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand. We shared the longest, most passionate kiss yet, until we were out of breath. We then fell asleep, hand in hand, under the stars.

When I woke up, the birds seemed to be chirping even more happily and all the colors seemed more vibrant. Even the sme of the air was more flowery and yummy. Everything was perfect, except for one thing- there was no Jacob in sight.

I knew he would be back soon, because he always had some way of knowing right when I woke up. I stayed at the falls and admired God's work. Everything there was so beautiful. The falls, even though they fell fast and intensely, seemed peaceful surrounded by big, bold, bright flowers and chittery birds. The stones in the pond seemed to form a heart. This was God's way of telling me that Jake and I were meant to be, and that this was what he wanted for us.

Jake came not too much later, carrying a duffel bag.

"OK, it was really hard, but I packed some things for us without thinking about what I was doing. So, if you want to leave, we have to go now. Alice has seen our decision because more of it was about you than me, but she decided not to say anything," he said all in one breath.

"Alright. But just one more thing first. We're going to be in the car for a while, right?" He nodded. "Well, if we're in the car, we can't do this." I kissed him passionately, tongue-dancing with him and rubbing his short hair. The kiss lasted about a minute, and then he broke off.

"Don't you worry, we'll get to that soon enough, I guarantee," he said, slyly smiling and licking his lips. "But right now, we need to leave. Come on."He grabbed me and put me on his back and then began running.

* * *

What do you think? Good, bad, mediocre? LOL. Also, follow me on Twitter MOfBlondeville! Thanks(:

Now, as one of Vampire 148's favorite authors said:

**Now, click that button. Oh yeah, click it good.**


	5. What Happens Next?

**A/N:** So, I'm terribly sorry for the delay, but ever since school started, I've been distracted. I've been working on this fanfic, but just haven't had time to put it up on the internet. So here goes, and the chapters should be coming along pretty quickly after this. I think I've already written at least another 5 or so. They aren't divided into chapters as of yet, but they will be soon. WARNING: there will be lemons coming up not in this chapter, but in the very near future of this story. For some readers, this is a good thing, but it intimidates others, so I just thought I'd throw it out there. Anyways… read, review, give me some of the good stuff. (Keep in mind this was written almost, or possibly more than, a year ago, so the quality might not be as good as it will be later on in the story.)

* * *

JPOV  
Man, that girl knew how to distract. Even when she wasn't trying. But I persisted and started off to the car with her.

"Now, think of something really stupid, like how to bake a cake or something. Keep entirely focused on it," I whispered. I concentrated on cars. Thought about all the cars I'd ever fixed, and soon enough, we got to the car. I set her down and opened the passenger door for her. She got in, and then I ran to the driver's door and opened it, sitting down.

After we rode a good 5 miles in silence, I said, "So, where do you want to go? The whole world is waiting for us, so pick anywhere."

"Really? Anywhere?" she asked.

"Really. Anywhere," I replied. She contemplated the idea.

"Hmm... how about Florida? It's sunny, and there's plenty of places to settle down. Somewhere near the beach would be nice," she said. I didn't have that much money, but I had it under control.

"OK, babe, but I think we'll have to start out in an apartment until we get things figured out," I said, frowning.

"That's OK," she said. "But it's going to take us a long time to get there, so what are we going to do along the way?"

"Trust me, honey. I've got it all under control," I said, trying to soothe her.

"Oh, you're such a good boy," she said, rubbing my thigh. I smiled and kept driving.

After driving for about 10 hours only having stopped to eat, get gas and use the restroom, we stumbled upon a motel in eastern Snohomish County. This would be good for one night. The next morning we would figure something out.


	6. A Night Above All Dreams

**A/N: **OK, so I know last chapter was really short, but that's because I wanted to separate the chapters incase there are any readers who don't like lemons. That's right… this is the very first lemon chapter! If you're not into that, there really isn't much you'll miss by not reading this chapter. THIS IS YOUR OFFICIAL LEMON WARNING! Enjoy(;

* * *

JPOV

After checking in, we got right in bed and snuggled up.

"So, what do you want to do after we get married?" I asked Nessie.

She replied, "Well, I want to elope as soon as we get to Florida. I know it's not that special, but none of our family is going to be there. Then, I want us to get jobs with similar schedules so we still see each other. And I want to live near the beach."

"Oh, that's what we'll do, but I meant in the long run. Like do you want to have kids or adopt or something?" I asked, simply wondering and also maybe trying to lead us to something else.

"Umm... well, I always did want kids, but I want us to have our own because it doesn't feel the same when they're adopted, you know? Well, at least, it wouldn't for me," she said. "But I definitely think we should make it legal first before we try to have kids."

"Right," I said. "But right now, we wouldn't be trying, would we? I mean, if we... we wouldn't be..." I didn't know what to say, so I just took off my shirt and placed her hands on my chest.

"No, I guess not," she said. "Besides, we both know that neither of us can stand to wait any longer, so..." She slid her shirt up over her head, and then I unclasped her bra.

"Whoa," was all I could say. Her breasts were perfect, just like I had imagined. I laid her down and began sucking and nipping on one, causing her to giggle. I kissed her on the lips for a minute before  
trailing my kisses down to her pants.

"Can I?" I asked, still trying to be as polite and formal as possible. She nodded, giving me permission to take off her pants and throw them off the bed. I laughed to myself, seeing that she was wearing a thong. When I was packing, I threw in several things like that closer to the top so she'd wear them. After all, it was going to be a while before we got situated.

I took one finger and hooked it around the waist of her thong, then began pulling it down ever so slowly, until she said, "OK! Enough torture! Just take it off already!" Laughing, I whipped the thong to the floor, then laid in awe of what lay right in front of me. Her naked pussy was so gorgeous, I felt my erection twitch.

"Nessie, I gotta taste you. I just gotta." She smiled as I lifted a finger and ran it from the first parting of her pussy lips to her hole and back. She moaned, and I was sure she was ready. I moved my mouth onto her, then licked her clit in a circular motion.

"Jake," she moaned, gripping the sheets as I moved my tongue around more quickly and intensely. She tasted so good; I had to make her come. I put two fingers in her hole and thrusted them in and out rapidly. Her moaning got louder.

"Come for me, Ness. Come on, baby," I whispered. "Oh, Jake Jake Jake!" she moaned, nearly screaming. I felt her tighten on my fingers, and I continued thrusting as I placed my mouth near her opening. Finally she came, and I sucked it all up and licked her dry.

"Oh, Nessie, you taste soooo good," I said. She smiled.

"Your turn," she said seductively in between pants. Little Jake twitched.

RPOV  
After eating me out, Jacob knew just what was coming. I rubbed his stiff erection through his pants, causing him to moan softly. I unzipped and unbuttoned his pants, then took them off. I used my teeth to pull off his boxers. He shuddered, making me giggle nervously. Obviously, I had never done this before. I gasped upon seeing his dick. "Jake, you're huge!" I marveled. He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess." Man, that thing was like as big around as my 2 hands together, and  
probably a foot long. I gulped.

I thought what I was supposed to do first was give him a hand job to get him going, though I could tell that he was already "going." But I gave him one anyways, and he moaned, giving me butterflies. Like the ones from our first kiss, but more intense. I licked the sides of his dick for a while, teasing him.

"Alright, Ness, just give Little Jake what he wants already," Jake moaned, annoyed. Little Jake? I giggled.

"OK, Little Jake, here goes." I began rubbing him and then put my mouth over his head and sucked in, moving my mouth around a bit. Jake moaned loudly. I tasted his pre-come, and took my hands off, then moved my mouth up and down on Little Jake, making Big Jake moan louder.

"That's it, Ness," he said. I continued doing just that until he said, "Ness, I'm gonna come. Are you sure you wanna-"

"Mmm-hmm," I hummed, cutting him off. I was ready to take him. I mean, he took me, so it was only fair. Finally he came in my mouth. I swallowed it all, and then licked his head a little more after.

"Oh, Ness," he moaned. I took my mouth off, and then licked my lips. He shuddered again. "Where'd you learn that?" I shrugged. Jake had tasted so different from anything I'd ever tasted before. It was a good taste, though. I was glad we gave in to our desires, but I knew there was more to come.

JPOV  
I have no idea where this girl got her skills, because I have never came that much, or felt that good, in my life. I had to get inside her now. Little Jake wanted more, and so did I.

"Ness..." I moaned. I didn't want to seem like the needy one, but I still wanted to be in control, so I pulled her onto my lap.

I positioned Little Jake right at her entrance, then, just to be sure, asked, "Are you ready, Nessie?"

"I don't know, Jake. I'm kinda scared. I've never done this before. Have you?" she asked.

I sighed. "Well, when you were growing up a few years ago, I had a girlfriend named Tanya. I had sex with her a few times, but then I found out she was a huge slut and I broke up with her. I don't like sharing my girl."

"Oh, well, you'll never have to worry about that with me. But I'm just afraid it will hurt, Jakey. Little Jake is NOT so little," she whined.

I chuckled. "Trust me, it won't hurt. It will a little at first, but then you'll like it, I promise. I'll start slowly though so you can get used to it. Alright?" She nodded hesitantly. "OK, here we go," I said.

I lowered her onto Little Jake so that he was just touching the outside of her.

"Go," she whispered nervously. I slowly thrust myself into her, making her gasp. I took myself out again slowly, and then repeated the process, building up speed.

"Jaaaaakeeeeyyyyy," she moaned, "Ooooooohhhhhhh..." I could tell that I was right, and she was enjoying it.

After I was about ready to come, I said, "OK, Nessie, let's come together." We continued more and then her pussy tightened and she came right before I released into her.

"I love you," I said to her.

"Mmmmmm," she moaned. "Jake, you were right, I liked it. I like Little Jake. And I love you too." She lifted herself off of me, then lay next to me. I stared into her gorgeous amber-brown eyes.

" Ness, I can't believe you just gave yourself to me. I am honored. I'm sorry I didn't save myself for you. I even knew I was gonna end up with you, but... I don't know," I said.

"It's OK, Jake," she whispered. "You deserve me more anyways... I love you." She drifted off to sleep, and I followed shortly after.


	7. Moving Ahead

A/N: Hey guys! I have sooo many chapters of this written, so I'll probably be updating more frequently. PROBABLY. When I get a chance. Also, I will be publishing a new RxJ story soon, called _Times of Our Lives._ That one will be all human, and hopefully the writing quality will have improved. For this story, I'm also working on trying to make the chapters longer. Review, review, review! Gracias. (:

* * *

RPOV  
I woke up in the morning still naked from the night before. I had been wondering what my first time would be like for a while, but I never imagined it would be that great. Sex is not at all like they portray it in movies. People think it's just a form of entertainment sometimes, but it's much more than that. It's like extended kissing, but more than that. It feels like you're telling the person you love them in a whole new way. It is great.

I got up and got in the shower, just so I didn't smell bad in the car. I took my time, hoping for Jacob to be awake when I got out. And just like I hoped, he was.

"Hey, babe," he greeted me, rubbing his eyes. "You were pretty good last night. I feel sorry for the maid who has to clean up the bed." I giggled.

"You were great too. Thanks for giving me that experience," I replied, smiling.

"Oh, anytime," he said, growling seductively. "Literally.  
Anytime, even right now..."

"As much as I would love to, I just got done rinsing that smell off of me, so sorry, but no. One thing you can do is shower, though, so you don't smell like sex all day," I replied, giggling. I kissed him on the cheek. "Go, I'll gather our stuff, but I'll leave you something to wear."

I grabbed the little overnight bag Jake had brought and put our dirty clothes in it after taking the clean ones out and setting them on a chair. I rolled my eyes at the clothing choice he had picked out for me, which consisted of a low-cut, sort-of see through neon pink top and denim Daisy Dukes, an outfit purchased by my Aunt Alice that barely made it inside the house from the store.

Oh, well, I thought. It wasn't like I had another option anyways. I put on the clothes and then grabbed my makeup bag. I needed some makeup before we left, so I went into the bathroom right as Jake was leaving, and he didn't see me. I locked that perv out of the bathroom. It took me about 10 minutes to apply all my makeup, and then another 15 to curl my hair perfectly. I unlocked the doors and came out of the bathroom.

"Whoooo whooooooooooo," Jake sexy whistled at me. I blushed. "Aww, baby, you are one hot mama!"

"Stop it! These are the only clothes you packed, asshole. We're going on a road trip, not to a bar. I look like a slut." I said, irritated.

"Oh, mama, no way. I know what a slut looks like, and you may be wearing slut clothes, but you don't look like a slut to me," he replied. Whatever, that was bullshit.

"Well, take a gooooooood look at me like this, 'cause I'm not wearing this again anytime soon," I said. "Now let's just leave. You get the bag, I'll get my stuff."

When we got in the car, Jake spoke up. "Hey babe, I've been thinking. Maybe we should just drive to Seattle and fly out to Florida. I don't think we should risk moving this slow. We have to get  
away and get a good start on our life together before they find us. If they find us too early, we could fall apart. But if they don't find us after 2 years, we'll go get them. I just think flying out will save us days of travel."

"Yeah, you're right," I agreed. "We should fly out, but how will your car get there?"

"Oh, well, I was gonna sell it and then buy a broken one down in Florida and fix it to use. Then it'll be even harder for your family to track us," he said. I could tell he had really been thinking. Why disagree?

"Sounds good to me," I said. "Just sell it to a car dealer when we get to Seattle. We probably won't be there till late, so do it tomorrow."

We arrived in Seattle at about 6:30, so Jake took us out to dinner at a fancy Italian restaurant. It was very romantic, and he even knew how to speak a little Italian, which was impressive. Since we were technically of age, he bought us a fancy bottle of wine. This was my first alcoholic drink.

"You know, I've had a lot of my firsts when I was with you. It's a good sign, we will have so many memories, J," I said when we got to our new hotel.

I washed my face and brushed my teeth, then got into bed. After a minute, I felt Jacob's hand creep up my leg slowly, like a spider.

"Jake, stop it," I whispered, giggling as I smacked his wandering hand. He looked at me, pouting. "Wasn't last night enough to last you a while? You went 3 years before then, I'm sure you'll be fine until we get into our apartment. Love you." I kissed him on the cheek, then fell asleep.

JPOV  
I woke up before Renesmeé the next morning, and showered quickly so I could wake her up myself. I got dressed, then kissed her on the lips, licking her lips just a little. She opened her eyes, and I smiled.

"Hi, honey. How was your sleep last night?" I asked.

"It was great," she replied. "I had a wonderful dream about our new home in Florida. I can't wait!"

I was so glad she was enthusiastic about this. "Well, shower! I'll call the Seattle airport and ask when the next flight is, then buy tickets. I have my credit card."

"OK, babe," she said, grabbing her clothes and makeup.

I called the airport from our hotel room and found out that the next flight to Florida with available seats was at 7:00 pm. That gave me time to sell my car. I bought two tickets, then sat on the bed and waited for Nessie.

All of a sudden, my cell phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and recognized the phone number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Jake, where've you been?" Seth asked. He was like a little brother to me. I told him everything... everything except this.

"Oh, I'm not in Forks anymore. Dude, on Friday I proposed to Nessie and we're fleeing. Her house is dangerous territory with Edward stalking all our thoughts. He's way too protective, and we just had to go. Sorry I didn't tell you earlier. I couldn't," I replied.

"Oh. W-will I ever see you again?" he asked, concerned.

"Yeah, as soon as we get situated. Now I can't tell you where we are or where we're going because the Cullens WILL come after us. They'll ask you if you've heard from me. Whatever you do, you can't  
think about this conversation. Tell them you never talked to me. I  
promise I'll make it up to you soon. Okay, bye. I gotta go." I hung up.

Nessie emerged from the bathroom, once again looking stunning. It was really hard to stop Little Jake before he started up just by seeing her.

"Hey, Ness. You look beautiful today," I said. "You ready to go? I know where I'm taking the car, and then we'll take a cab to the airport.

We took the car to a car dealer, who I had called earlier and worked out a deal with. He offered to pay me $1500 for the car. I showed him the interior and he offered $2000. I showed him all the nice features and he offered $3000. I took that deal. Right as he wrote the check, Ness pulled out her cell phone and called the local cab number and told them where to pick us up.

"I'm so excited, J! This is my first airplane ride. When does the plane take off?" she asked when we got to the airport.

"We have to be on the plane between 6:45 and 7:00. So we'll go sit by the gate at 6:30. That gives us 2 hours to get lunch and explore," I told her.

We ate lunch at Subway, then looked all over the airport. There was a bookstore and Ness just had to get the newest book in her favorite series, so I bought it for her. This was great. Before we knew it, it was 6:30. We walked to the gate and sat down until they let us in.

"Wow, Jake, this is so cool!" she said once we got inside the plane. I explained to her how she could watch a movie, order something to drink, or read and at times use her cell phone. She got a glass of tomato juice and drank it really fast. To her, tomatoes are second-best to blood of any kind. I want her to be able to just live off of human food, though. I think that is what would be best for her.

Our plane touched down in Kansas City, Missouri several hours later. Renesmeé was asleep, and I hated to wake her because she looked so peaceful and happy. But I did, and told her we were in Missouri.

"Yay! Halfway to paradise!" she said. "Although anywhere is paradise when I'm with you, Jakey." She kissed me on the cheek as we boarded the other plane.

"Go back to sleep," I told her. "I'm gonna sleep too. Love you."

"Love you too..." she said, drifting off.

RPOV  
I woke up with a start when the plane landed. It took me a minute to remember where I was, and then I remembered, I was in Florida, with my fiancé, nothing stopping us from living our lives the way we wanted to. I cried tears of joy when we stopped. Jake woke up and wiped them off.

"Jake, I can't believe we're actually here! I love you so much and thank you for bringing us here," I said when we got off the plane.

"Are you ready to start our new life together? The first thing we have to do is get a car," he replied, chuckling. I called a cab to take us to the car dealer, who gave Jake a cheap car. "This will be great for our family, Ness," Jake said. "There's a little extra room in the back, it's perfect for us."

So we drove to a cheap motel and checked in.

"Goodnight, my love," I breathed to Jake.

"Goodnight, Renesmeé. Tomorrow we go house-hunting. Get a good rest. I love you." I fell asleep before I could respond.

The next morning, I woke up happy and ready to go looking for a house. I was excited to see Jake in the house-hunting mood. First, he took us to a nice little neighborhood called Sunset Meadow. The  
apartments were nice, but expensive and big. He took us to so many apartments that just weren't right for us.

Next, I wanted him to take us to a place I had heard of from a friend called Seaside Run. Every apartment was within a half a mile of the beach. We looked at every single apartment in that neighborhood until we found the perfect one. It had two bedrooms, a kitchen, and a living room with a pull-out couch. Just like I wanted.

"Jake, I wanna live here. Can we afford it?" I asked, just wanting to move in either way.

"If I got a job as a mechanic, and you got a job, then yeah. We'd be fine," Jacob replied.

"Great, let's move in today. You have money, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, I have enough to start us off. I brought everything I had, remember?" he said. So we talked to the landlord, who was surprisingly ready to rent out our dream home. Jake worked out a deal with him, and we unpacked.

The instant I unpacked everything, I collapsed back onto our luxurious king-size bed. I lay there, soaking it all in. What had happened over the last few weeks had changed my life so much. I couldn't believe I was about to start out a new life with Jacob in the city of my dreams! As I was laying there, I heard Jacob come into the room and lay next to me.

"Hey," I whispered, kissing his lips ever so softly. He laid his head on my chest, listening to my heartbeat. I stroked his head softly and kissed his hair. He pulled himself up to me, and began kissing me passionately. He licked my lips lightly, begging for entrance. I let him in, moaning softly as he bit my lips gently.

He reached his arm up my shirt and attempted to unclasp my bra, but I pulled his hand away, bringing it back to my face.

"No, Jake. Not right now," I said when I came up for air.

"Aww, why?" he whined. "You know you want to," he said teasingly. And he was right, I did want to, but I couldn't.

"J, I gave myself to you the other night. Keep in mind we're not married yet. My limit is one time before marriage, Jake. I promise as soon as we get married, we can do it as much as you'd like," I said, stroking his hair.

"That's gonna be hard, Ness. After the other night... After that, I don't know how long I can last before I break down. But I love you, so I'll try," he said, hating his own words.

I loved him too, but I loved playing with him. I was going to make this little rule as much fun as possible. I was going to bend the line, have fun with it. Let the teasing begin.


	8. Nessie the Cocktease

**A/N:** Hola, readers! This is another lemony chapter! If you are wary of lemons, be aware that you are at risk of missing some important information from not reading this chapter. Choose wisely. I hope you guys appreciate the more frequent updates. I just have so much of the story written, and even more in my head, and so little already published.

Also, if you're wondering what happened to Vampire148, no, she did not crawl under a rock and die. I just got some extreme technology upgrades and decided to take things into my own hands now. She will still be helping me, though, if I need her to. Okay, enjoy, and review! I also have 2 more chapters ready to publish right now this very instant, so let me know what you think and I will send you a sneak peek of what's coming up, and with enough reviews, I might just publish them. Kay, I'm done. Bye!

* * *

_JPOV_

I know we hadn't set a date as to when we were going to elope, but I needed it to be soon. I needed Ness; I needed to be breaking all the barriers with her again. But I had to get a ring for both of us before we got married, so I decided to look for a job.

I spent all day looking for a job, but no one in coastal Florida seemed to need to hire a mechanic. But I persisted. I HAD to get a job. So I posted an ad in the classifieds giving my phone number and saying that I could repair cars for cheap. It wouldn't show up until the next day, so I decided to come back home.

I knew Ness had said no funny stuff until our marriage date, but I had to try. I could get her to change her mind, easy. So sat down on the couch with her and rubbed her inner thigh, trying to turn her on. This quickly developed into a full-on makeout session, and after about 5 minutes of pure kissing, she stopped.

"You know..." she breathed, rubbing Little Jake through my pants, "maybe it was wrong of me to establish that rule. I don't think I can wait any longer either. Come on," she finished, at the end nipping at my earlobe a little. This girl knew how to turn me on. Little Jake was stiff and ready to roll. I began to unzip my pants, but she stopped me.

"Jake, you might want to check this out first," she said seductively as she shimmied out of her pants. I gaped, making her giggle sexily. She was, of course, wearing another thong. I wanted to take it off, but I thought I'd soak it first. I took one hand and applied pressure with it on her pussy, then moved it in a circle. She moaned loudly, not caring if people outside could hear. Little Jake was nearly screaming at me now, but I told him in my brain to wait. To calm down, because this was my favorite part of our rendezvous. I didn't want Little Jake to spoil it by coming early.

I switched methods, now applying pressure with just one finger and sliding it up and down the lacy line of her thong.

"Oh, Jaaaaaaaakkee..." she moaned, her panties dampening. I knew she wasn't going to last long with her little 'rule.' She moaned louder as I applied more pressure. I began teasing her clit between two fingers, moving it back and forth, side to side. Within another 20 seconds, her panties were drenched.

She panted during the break of our play, as I reached my hand slowly to the waist of her thong. I pulled it down, the touch from my fingers causing her to inhale sharply. I chuckled. As soon as her thong was on the floor, I started teasing her once again, this time with my tongue.

She moaned my name over and over, exciting Little Jake. Her taste was so good, almost like a citrus flavor. I teased her even more, trying to make her come, and finally she began screaming and eventually came. I once again licked her dry, then pulled my own pants off. Little Jake could not wait any longer.

After taking my boxers off, Ness gave me an extremely pleasurable handjob. I was ready to mess her up real bad. So I picked her up and set her entrance right at the tip of Little Jake. She grinded on me for a minute, and I moaned loudly in response. This caused a small, lust-driven smile to appear on her face.

"Are you ready, Ness?" I asked, my breath running out. I had to get inside of her.

"You know," she said, "on second thought, I really don't think we should do this yet. Remember my rule, and also remember I'm not giving up on it. Sorry." An evil smile appeared on her face, and she left quickly to get some clothes on. I was pissed, yet still intrigued. She had played me, and I found that hot.

_RPOV_  
I saw that look in Jake's eyes after I had teased him. Like it hurt, but he was over it. He probably thought it was over. If so, he was way off. I planned to milk this as long as possible.

The next day after teasing Jake, I looked through my drawer for something slutty. Something sexy. Something that would make Jake want to take me in bed and keep me there all day. I found the perfect outfit.

I was going to wear this little black skirt Aunt Alice had bought for me. It covered only to my upper thigh. On top, I wore a low-cut white embellished tank with a push-up bra underneath. I looked irresistible. Jake would go nuts.

He wasn't going anywhere today, so I suggested we go out for ice cream. Poor Jake, he didn't see what was coming. I think he was caught a little off guard by my unusual attire. Unusually seductive, that is. But regardless, he tried to ignore it and took us to Graeter's.

_JPOV_  
Ness came out of our room in the morning wearing an outfit I could only see a stripper buying. I got excited just by seeing her. For some odd reason, she wanted to go get ice cream. Normally I would have said no, but when a girl is wearing an outfit like that, your brain turns to mush. So I drove us there.

When we got to Graeter's, I ordered just a simple treat- vanilla in a cup. Ness, however, with her picky taste buds, ordered some weird thing, I'm not sure exactly what it was, but it looked like chocolate with some sort of white sauce. I was really hungry, so we sat down in the corner by the window right away and started eating.

I tried to take my time eating my ice cream because I would normally devour it in 2 seconds flat. I looked up at Nessie to say something, but lost my train of thought. She was licking the ice cream  
cone. It sounds innocent, I know, but she did it so slowly and sexily I couldn't help but be reminded of last night.

First, she licked off all the sauce, slowly and carefully. Her tongue was outside her mouth the whole time, licking the sauce so delicately and seductively.

"Mmm..." she moaned. I was getting pretty turned on at that point, but tried very hard not to let her know she was getting to me. A few seconds passed, calming me down, and then she began licking all  
the melted ice cream off the cone slowly, and making sure she did a thorough job.

She had been going at this for a good 3 minutes, so I decided to give in and just watch her. All of a sudden she looked up at me, seeing my mouth agape. Never taking her lust-filled eyes off of mine,  
she raised her mouth to the ice cream area, opened her mouth, and took a big, slow bite out of the ice cream. If I hadn't come before, I most likely just did.

Seeing the pained expression on my face, she smiled seductively.

"Hey, big boy, what's the matter?" she asked, getting closer to me until her lips were right on my ear. "Can I... help you?" she asked, giving a quick nip at my ear. I could barely control myself; I let out a low growl from my chest. Renesmeé smiled again.

I knew if I didn't get us out of here, she was going to keep acting this way, and even though I liked it, I didn't want to break the rules, so I threw away my trash and took the car keys out of my  
pocket. Renesmeé grabbed me and sat me down again.

"Leaving so soon, Jacob?" she purred. "Why is that?" I shook it off, smiling, and led her by the hand out to the car, feeling relieved.

I could not wait much longer to get into Renesmeé's pants again, and she knew it. We had to make it legal soon or else I might have gone crazy. I weighed my options:  
a) forget about the rule, get Ness drunk, and screw her into the  
floor tonight  
b) be like those sensitive heart-throb movie characters and wait  
patiently until I could get a job and Ness was ready  
c) refuse to talk to her until she nullifies the rule, and when  
she does, option a)  
d) act normal on the outside, be unaffected by Nessie's teasing,  
and get my job and our marriage ASAP

Even though option A was pretty tempting, and I knew it would have been easy to pull off, D seemed like the best choice. So I picked it.

_RPOV_  
Teasing Jake hadn't exactly worked as well as I had planned. Either way, though, acting like a stripper in public was pretty exhilarating. I could tell I was getting a reaction from him, but he was really trying his best not to show it. The car ride home was pretty much silent, and I could practically read his thoughts through his facial expressions.

When we got back to the apartment, I got in the shower. Man, did I need one badly. I hadn't shaved in several days, and my hair was looking greasy. As always, I took my time, and when I finally got out  
about 45 minutes later, Jake was gone, having left behind a note which read:  
_Ness-  
Gone job hunting again. Just trying to make this arrangement work  
for us. Hope I get a job today. Pray for me, I'll be back whenever.  
-Jake  
_  
Great, I was all alone, in an unfamiliar setting. I stayed inside and watched movies until I eventually drifted off into a deep sleep...

I woke up in our luxurious bed, next to Jake, who was looking at me adoringly. I smiled softly.

"Hey, babe," he breathed. "I have some good news." A smile grew on his face. "Wanna hear?"

"Yeah, I'm listening," I said, stroking his hair. "Go on."

"Well, next week, we're going to have some visitors. Remember Seth and Quil?" I nodded. "They're coming down here soon. And about that leec- I mean, your father, I took care of that situation. He won't  
know a thing."

"Jake, that's great. I can't wait to see our friends again. Seth is almost our age now, isn't he?" I replied. Jake nodded. "That will be fun. For now, though, let's play it cool this week. Get used to the  
nice Florida air. Tomorrow, we should go to the beach."

"Sounds good, Ness," Jake replied. "Okay, I'm tired. Let's get to sleep." He switched the light off, and  
was snoring soon after. I lay awake, my mind filled with excited thoughts about the events to come.

I was so excited to go to the beach; this was Jake's and my first beach trip together. I mean, sure, there were beaches back up in Forks, but I didn't think those really counted, seeing that they were  
never sunny. Even if they did count, this was going to be a completely different experience for me.

And then Seth was going to come visit soon. Jacob knew I was looking forward to this, but he didn't know the real reason why. He thought it was because we were old time buddies, which we were, but it  
was more than that. I knew that Seth wasn't that much younger than Jake and me, but he was still a little kid at heart. The reason I was so excited about his visiting was that I thought his visiting would  
help us practice our kid-caring skills for when the real deal rolled around.

Quil was coming with Seth. That would make things awkward. Whenever I was little, Quil would always tease Jake about his imprinting on me. He sure knew how to change the mood quickly, which  
made me nervous. Jacob often went along with Quil's taunting and sometimes encouraged it. Oh, well. I knew it would work out, even if it meant I was going to be mortified for days on end. At least I would have Jake.


	9. A Day at the Beach

**A/N: **I just couldn't wait any longer to post more. So, here goes. This is the 9th chapter, and I have 10 and 11 already in my Document Manager... Anyways, R&R!

* * *

_JPOV_  
I woke up to the sun shining brightly into our room. Renesmeé was standing by the curtains, having just opened them. She was already dressed in beach gear, in a bikini with wolves on it. I stretched and rubbed my eyes.

"Morning, babe," I mumbled to her as I shuffled to the kitchen. "I'm getting breakfast, 'kay? You want something?" She shook her head. More for me, I thought, getting the cereal out of the pantry. I poured myself a large bowl of it and sat down at the table.

"So, what are we gonna do at the beach today?" she asked.

I swallowed the mouthful of Raisin Bran. "I don't know, maybe I can teach you how to surf. I learned it as a kid and I think you would enjoy it." As soon as the words came out of my mouth, she smiled.

"Yeah, well we could do that," she said. "Or we could... relaaaaaax," she concluded, dragging out the a. In my head, I began making out with her and took off that skimpy little wolf bikini. In real life, I let a low growl come from my chest. Wolf instincts. I then quickly cleared my throat and said,

"Um, maybe we could do some of both? It'll be fun." I smiled. "Well, we better get going. I'll go get my trunks." I headed toward the bedroom.

"Okay, I have to get my towel and bag, too," she said, following me. She grabbed her stuff and headed outside while I changed. I got in the car, and she was already there.

"Ready to go?" I asked. She nodded. I turned on the radio to a blaring volume level and took off towards the beach.

_RPOV_

The beach was a 15-minute drive away from the condo. On the way, we talked about how far we'd come and how drastically our lives had changed recently. It was definitely for the best, though. I had never been happier in my life, and to be able to be with Jacob every second of every day was just awesome. As soon as we got to the beach, Jake hopped out of the car and grabbed the towels. I got the bag and the umbrella. Thankfully, we had found a mostly empty area of the beach, so no one could disturb us. We set up camp close to the water (but not too close) and sat down.

"The water sure is pretty," I said. "Thanks, Jakey."

He grinned. "You know it. So, do you wanna get in or are we just gonna sit here all day?" He scooped me up in his arms and brought me out to the water, then set me down gently. We splashed around flirtily, and then kissed, then splashed, kissed, splashed, kiss, etc. for a few hours.

High tide was coming, and Jacob wanted to bodysurf. I'd never done it before, but I wanted to try.

"First, I'll show you," he said. He went out a little, then waited for a big wave. When one came, he jumped into the swimming position, and paddled a little; then the wave carried him back to shore.

"Now you try, Mama," he said, standing up. I nodded, then waded out several yards. A big wave came rather quickly, and I rode it all the way back. It was so easy and so fun, I did it several more times.

"Lookin' pretty sexy out there, Ness," Jake called. I giggled. He came out and got me, then brought me back to the towel and sat me down. He sat down next to me.

"I have some big news, babe," he said, like he was excited but holding it back a little.

"What is it, Jake?" I asked, grinning. He looked at me slyly, then smiled a big smile. "Oh, no way!" I squealed. "You got a job?" He nodded. I ran over and fell on top of him, smothering him with kisses and little lovebites. He pushed me up by my arms so he was holding me in a pushup position.

"Whoa, settle down there, Renesmeé. I wasn't finished. I just wanna tell you that the pay is great, but the hours are long. So that means less us time, but it also means…" he tapped his left ring finger.

I grinned and giggled. "That's great, baby! When do you start?"

"I start tomorrow, but I can get the week's pay in advance so we can get hitched before Seth gets here.

"That sounds great. Can we go ring shopping right when you get home? Tomorrow?" I asked, batting my eyelashes.

"Hmm… yes!" he replied joyfully.

"Oh, baby I'm so happy for us! I can't wait till we get married and start a family!" I smiled. He unclasped my swimsuit top and started making out with me, caressing my breasts before his hand trailed down to my bikini bottoms.

It took a lot of self composure to grab his hand and say, "You know my rules, Jake. Just think of it this way. The sooner we buy our rings and get married, the sooner you can have me any time you want," I whispered, intensifying my voice at the end. His eyes lit up at the thought and he licked his lips.

I giggled. "You think you can wait 2 more nights? I know it'll be rough, but we can get through it. Okay?"

He nodded. "So we'll do the thing Tuesday, then?"

"Yup. Tuesday night." I kissed his forehead.

He sat up. "Well, I'm pretty tired. You ready to go home?"

"Yeah, let's go." I was ready. I needed a little rest. There was lots to do.

Within 2 hours, I had gotten home, taken a shower, gotten in bed, and fallen asleep. I was out like a light.

I dreamt a wonderful dream that Jake and I were happily married and had a beautiful little baby. I couldn't remember if it was a boy or a girl, but we were so happy. The best part was, my life would be like that in reality soon. Hopefully.

I woke up at 9:30 and went into the kitchen. Jake had left me a note that said:

_I'm at work. Didn't wake you cause you looked so happy. This is our last unmarried day! I can't wait! I'll be back by 6. Be a good girl for me, Ness. Love you, J._

My heart fluttered. Soon, I'd be ring shopping with my man. I was so excited.

To start off my day, I made and egg-and-cheese omelet, along with some kiwi and a glass of orange juice. I ate it quickly, and then got ready for my day. I put on a blue and white A&F tank and some khaki short shorts. Then, I styled my hair with beachy waves and put on my makeup. When I was done, I gave myself a once-over in the mirror. I looked great. _Perfect,_ I thought to myself.

I threw one some flip-flops and headed out the door. I was going to explore the area.

It really was a nice town. I walked to the shopping center right outside of our neighborhood. There were tons of stores, but Victoria's Secret caught my eye. I had to get something for Tuesday night. I went in and was greeted by a nice lady named Annelise. I told her I needed something for a "special occasion" and she led me to just the right thing. I bought an ensemble I knew Jake would love and headed out to get lunch.

I walked around a little while, and then found a Salty Dog Café. I had never eaten there before, so this would be interesting.

I walked in and the waitress seated me right away. I ordered a burger and fries; I wasn't feeling particularly adventurous today. It was pretty good, not the best burger I'd ever had, but certainly not the worst. The service was nice, and I took my time and stayed about an hour.

The next thing I needed to do was to figure out where Seth and Quil would stay when they arrived. So I headed back to the house and looked around. There was a pullout couch in the den area, and then a guest room where we could put a blow-up mattress. I knew not to overspend, as that would push back our wedding date. So I pulled out my iPhone and called Seth.

He picked up on the first ring. "Hey, Nessie," he said. "What's up?"

"Oh, not much, but I'd like to ask you about the sleeping arrangements for when you come visit," I said sweetly.

"Oh, I get it. You wanna sneak into my bed at night for some fun?" he asked. Seth had always had a crush on me. At times, it was cute. At others, not so much. I just couldn't wait until he found the right girl and imprinted.

I sighed. "No, I just wanted to know if you have an air mattress or something that you could bring to sleep on. We just have our bed and the pullout, so we need something else."

He "umm"-ed for a while, then replied, "Yeah. I think I have something. I'll be all good for next Friday."

"Okay," I said dismissively. "Bye, then."

"Hey, Nessie, just remember, the next time you need anything, and I mean _anything,_ give me a call, babe." I hung up, disgusted, but still in a good mood. It was 3:30, and I couldn't wait for my baby to get home. To kill time, I watched reruns on TV while planning everything out in my head. I had gotten through at least 3 Jersey Shores when I heard the door click.

"Ness?" his gorgeous voice rang out. "Baby, you ready to go?"


	10. I Hear Wedding Bells

**A/N: **Yes, I'm updating again. I got a review from mychemicalpoptart that was asking about any conflicts that might occur in the story, and yes, there will be one. It might be a while, but I'm trying to build this story as well as I can. It's going to be a good conflict, too. (: Read and review, people! As I say, give me some of the good stuff!

**A/F/N: Yep, so I (aka VampireGirl148) beta'd this chapter this time. It's been a while. But anyway, I hope you enjoy and I hope my little authoress here took my advice.**

** A/N: **Don't worry, I did.

* * *

_RPOV_

I came out of our room and hugged and kissed Jake tenderly. "Yeah, let's go," I whispered. He took my hand and walked me out to the car, opening the door for me and gesturing me inside.

"My, my, aren't you just a little gentleman today?" I said playfully as he kissed my hand. He closed my door and hopped in the driver's seat. My heart was fluttering like the wings of a hummingbird. I was so excited.

"Now, Renesmeé," he began after we got on the road, "You know that we are on a pretty tight budget. So what kind of ring do you want?"

"Just something basic, maybe with a small diamond. Gold, too. What about you?" I asked in return.

"I think a plain gold band is good for me," he said honestly. "To me, the look of the ring doesn't matter. The meaning behind it does." I blushed. He could be so sweet.

Before I knew it, we had arrived at the Diamond Cellar. I couldn't believe this was happening. He held the door for me and we went inside. We were immediately greeted by a nice young woman, probably about twenty-five years old.

"Hi! Welcome to the Diamond Cellar! My name's Dianna. How can I help you?" she asked in a bubbly tone.

"We're shopping for wedding rings," I replied, smiling at Jake. He blinked three times, signaling, "I love you." I blushed.

"Aw, you two make such a cute couple! So, what's your budget like today?" she inquired.

Jake was quick to reply. "We don't have much, but we still want good rings. Just basic."

She grinned. "Right this way, please," she said as she led us to a display case to the right. "Now, we have this ring, which has a large diamond. This one has a large diamond with platinum prongs, and then this one has a smaller diamond with two other stones of your choice on either side. Which will it be?" she asked me.

"Jake, would it be stupid to get our birthstones on it?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Baby, it's whatever you want, but I think that's a cool idea. You should do that."

"Okay. I think I will. Could I have that one with a blue topaz for his birthday and a ruby for mine? Size 6?"

She nodded. "Of course. I'll go get one." She headed to the back of the store.

Jake grinned at me. "You excited, Nessie?" I just grinned back at him. He dropped his voice down to a whisper. "You know, it'd be even better if we could… _celebrate_ tonight." I giggled.

"Jake, do you know how much I'd love to say yes to that? So much! But I can't, honey," I said apologetically.

"But mama, you do not know how intensely I want you, **now.** It's awful. But that's what happens with imprinting. It makes everything more extreme. But still, baby… please?" I couldn't believe he'd reduced himself to begging. I felt bad.

"Jakey, I can't take the chance. I don't want to get pregnant before we're married. I promise we will tomorrow night. Just one more night of waiting. Would it help if I slept on the pull-out tonight?" I offered sweetly.

"I couldn't make you do that. I'll sleep on the pull-out," he replied.

I glared at him briefly. "Jake, you're way bigger than me, and plus, you're going through way more pain, so you get the bed." He opened his mouth to protest, but I interjected. "And if you refuse, we don't have to do it tomorrow." He finally cracked.

"Okay, fine," he sighed.

I patted his back and hugged him. "Good boy. Now let's go look for your ring."

We walked over to another display case with simpler rings in it. We found a plain 14kt gold band pretty quickly. Jake said he liked it, and before long, Dianna returned with my ring.

She opened the box. "So how do you like it? Is it good?" Good was an understatement. Even though it was a simple ring, it was so beautiful to me. I gasped.

"It's perfect," I said, mesmerized. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she grinned at me, then looked at Jacob. "Have you decided?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I would like this one," he pointed to his choice.

She smiled. "And what size would that be?"

"Umm… 11, I think. Yeah, 11," he replied. I giggled. Dianna left to get Jake's ring, and we headed to the checkout counter.

"Jake, I can't wait for tomorrow! It's gonna be amazing!" I said, hugging him.

"Yeah, and special surprise, I scheduled us a church service instead of a civil ceremony. I knew you'd appreciate it. The church is by that old closed-down pizza place." I kissed him.

"You are such a good boy! But what am I gonna wear? We can't afford a wedding dress!" I thought if it was going to be a church service, we should at least look nice.

He laughed. "Calm down, hon. When we left Forks, I packed your white dress. It's not a wedding dress, but it looks nice. And I can rent a tux. It's only like $30 here."

I sighed with relief. He had this all figured out. Dianna came to the register then, with our rings in a bag. Jake paid her in cash and we headed out, with him holding our rings in one hand and my hand in the other.

I woke up in the morning to Jacob getting up and going into the kitchen to pour some coffee. I came out of the den and he greeted me with a smile.

"Hey, Ness," he said. "How was your rest?"

"It was pretty good, but I missed you. How was yours?"

He grinned. "I missed you, too. But after tonight, I won't be missing you anymore, huh?"

"Yeah, I know my commitment, Jake. I won't back down. Not in a million years," I said honestly.

"Yeah, well, here's the problem, mama. I just don't know how I can get through the day knowing what's to come when I get home," he whispered in my ear. I giggled. What a horndog.

"Try your best, babe. It'll be hard for me too, but I know we can make it." I smiled warmly.

"Well, I gotta go, babe. Be dressed when I get home at six. Love you." He kissed me intensely for several seconds, because we both knew that this was our last kiss before we got married. He left, and I went back to bed for an hour.

At 9:30 the preparation began. I grabbed my toiletries bag and found a beautiful light pink nail polish that would complement my cream skin tone. I painted on a base coat first on my toes, then the polish, and then a quick-dry topcoat. Next, I did the same for my fingers. I also found a white polish which I used to make floral designs on my thumbs. I checked it out at the end, and I thought it couldn't have been done better by a professional.

The next step was my wardrobe. I dug through the closet to find a pair of beautiful white floral heels, and I laid them with my dress. Since I didn't have a veil, I found a white hair clip I could use for a bump or something. I glanced at the clock to find that it was now 11:00. _7 more hours! _I thought.

If I had seven more hours, then I could sit out in the sun for an hour so I didn't look so pale. I greased up with an SPF 8 sunscreen/bronzer and headed to the balcony. I sat there until the alarm on my phone went off, waking me when I had fallen asleep. My stomach growled, so I made a grilled cheese sandwich and got back into my prep at 12:30. I logged onto my laptop and Googled "at-home wedding hairdos" and clicked on a good-looking link. After looking through a few pages of okay hairstyles, I found one that would make me look gorgeous. The very next thing I did was plug in my curling iron and brush my hair.

After my hair was neat, I started pulling it up in the back, leaving out my bangs and a small section of hair on either side. I curled the tips of the pulled-up hair and then curled the front sections of my hair so they looked wispy and beautiful. Finally, I straightened my side-sweep bangs. Taking one last look in the mirror, I realized I had forgotten my earrings.

I ran around for a few minutes, searching frantically for the right pair, when I found my large gold hoop earrings with diamonds in them. They had been a gift from Aunt Alice last year, and I treasured them deeply. Wearing them was my way of including her in my wedding, since she wasn't going to be there for real. I sighed, missing my family. I just wanted them to accept my choice to be with Jake now so we could all get along.

I thought for a long time, then came out of my trance at 3:15 when Jacob texted me.

_Hey, babe(: hows prep going?_

I fired off a quick text back, then got straight to work on my makeup. Today, I wanted a more natural look, so I applied a light powder foundation. Next, I put on a light pinky-coral blush color that looked amazing on my skin tone, followed by a honey-colored eyeshadow that had just a hint of shimmer to it. I finished up very delicately with a brown eyeliner and black volumizing mascara.

The final touch was a very subtle beauty mark above my lip, and then some raspberry lip stain. I looked gorgeous when all was said and done.

I glanced at the clock, begging it to go faster. It was 4:00 and all I had left to do was change into my dress. I didn't want to change yet just for the sake of the dress, so I turned on Bridezillas and watched that until 5:30. It was then that I knew it was time to get dressed.

I slid out of my robe and put on a bra and panties, not caring which ones. After all, I planned on changing before we got into bed. Next, I very carefully stepped into the beautiful dress. It wasn't quite a wedding dress, but it was close. Aunt Alice picked it out for me for prom. She was very extravagant when she bought me things. I zipped up the back and then put on my heels and fastened them. As the time grew closer, my heart beat faster and faster. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and used mouthwash, the cinnamon kind that would taste good when we kissed. Just when I thought I was going to die of anticipation, the door swung open and in stepped my man, looking extremely sexy in his tux.

"Baby!" he yelled, hugging me gently so as not to mess anything up.

"Oh, Jakey, I missed you so much. I don't think I can even make it through the car ride till we're married," I whined. He scooped me up and put me right in the car. I fastened my seatbelt and he ran back inside to get the rings. I sighed happily. The time had finally come for us to be married. Jacob hopped back in the car, handed me the rings in a bag, and we were off faster than anything I'd ever seen.

I kept the car ride relatively quiet by shushing Jake and smiling at him whenever he tried to say something. I just wanted us to have no more conversation as two separate people. I wanted to be Mrs. Black already. The car ride stretched on forever as a result of my anxiety and I heaved a sigh of relief when we arrived at the church.

We walked in hand in hand, and were greeted by a pastor.

"You must be Jacob and Renesmeé?" he asked. I nodded. "Well, come right this way." He led us into the church, where a few congregation members sat in the seats. We both took our places and the pastor began talking.

I wasn't really paying attention (I was staring deeply into Jake's eyes) until the pastor said my name and asked me if I took Jacob as my lawfully wedded husband.

"I do," I said, grinning from ear to ear. He repeated the same to Jake, who had that gorgeous twinkle in his eye as he replied,

"I do."

Smiling, the pastor finished. "I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."  
Jacob kissed me tenderly and innocently for about 10 seconds when I pulled away and then hugged him. Next, I hugged the pastor and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," I said. Jacob thanked him as well, and then we headed home.

"So, Mrs. Black, are you hungry?" he asked me in the car.

"Hmm… yeah, I could go for a romantic dinner at home. Could we pick something up at Olive Garden?"

He smiled. "You know me too well. Of course you do, you're my wife." I giggled.

"What do you want to eat, Jakey?" I asked while dialing.

Almost too quickly, he replied, "Pork Milanese!" I giggled.

Somebody picked up on the second or third ring, and I ordered Jake's Pork Milanese and a Chicken Parmagiana for me for pickup. They said the food would be ready in 45 minutes.

"Forty-five minutes?" Jake asked as we walked into the condo. "That's a long time. Long enough for us to get a head start…" he looked at me longingly.

I glared at him. "I want to wait till after. We have to eat kind of lightly, and then we'll have leftovers for tomorrow. So we can just have forty-five minutes to get used to being married." He groaned. "I know, I can't wait either, but we have to. Come on, let's spend some real time together."

"Like, how?" he asked. "Do you just want to talk?"

"Sure," I smiled. "Let's go sit on the balcony." We walked out onto the balcony, which looked over a golf course. Jake sat down after I did, and reclined in the lawn chair.

"So, Seth and Quil are coming in a few days," I said. "What are we going to do then?"

"Eat. Watch football. Make them incredibly jealous that they don't have a beautiful, smart, sexy wife like I do."

I grinned. "Thanks, Jake." I kissed him on the cheek,

He frowned. "Damn, this evening is going too slow. Come on, go faster," he said, looking up at the sky.

"Would it help if I didn't touch you till later?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Even then, I would still have the urge to rip all of your clothes off. You know us werewolves." He chuckled. "God," he sighed.

"Aw, I feel bad. I just wish that stupid food would be ready already." I said. "On a different note, how was your day at work?"

"It was pretty okay," he replied. "I fixed a car, but it was so hard for me to get my mind off of you." _Awwww,_ I thought.

"That's good. About the car, I mean. Hey, I was just wondering: what now? I mean, we got married, but when can we tell my parents?"

He frowned. "I don't know. Your father and I do not get along very well, but I guess he is my father-in-law now. So… how about 3 months. We'll call Alice—she's easier to deal with and she'll be excited." I agreed, and then we chatted for a little while until I got a call saying that the food was ready. I sent Jacob to go pick it up after he changed, and I stayed home and prepared. First, I set the table. I lowered the lights and lit a delightful smelling candle to set the mood, and then I got myself ready. I took my hair down and then straightened it and pulled it back. Then, I changed into a cute little blue blouse and black skirt. Then, I sat and waited at the table until he walked in, carrying the food that smelled absolutely delicious.

"Hey, baby," I said, hugging him and kissing him. "You ready for dinner?" He nodded, and then we sat down.

"Nice setup," he said. "It's the perfect atmosphere for tonight." We began eating our food. Mine was scrumptious, and I could tell Jake's was too, by the way he was wolfing it down.

"Remember," I said, "We're gonna eat a little lighter tonight?"

He finished his bite and said, "That's you, honey. For me, this whole entire tray is light." He resumed eating, and I took another bite as well.

After a few more bites, I decided that was enough and put my leftovers in the fridge. Jacob was still eating.

"Okay, Jake. I'm gonna go on in, so I'll see you in a few. Take your time. I need a few minutes." He nodded at me with a full mouth, yet hungry eyes.


	11. Wedding Night

_RPOV_

I located the Victoria's Secret bag that I had hidden from Jake and slid on the silky brown cami with blue lace and matching panties. Thankfully, I had just shaved the night before, so my legs were super-soft. The next thing I did was spray some extremely intriguing perfume on myself. I couldn't decide whether to go robe or no robe, but I thought I'd save Jake the pain and go without. I laid down horizontally on the bed on by side, propping my head up with my hand and crossing my legs like a magazine spread.

"Jacob!" I called out sing-songily. "Come here, please!"

My heart raced faster and faster until he opened the door to the dark bedroom. His jaw dropped the second he saw me, and I think I saw his dick jump in his pants. _Score!_ I thought. I knew I had done right by buying this ensemble. I lifter my free hand and pulled back my index finger, motioning for him to come. He came over to me, speechless.

I changed to a kneeling position on the bed as I unbuttoned his shirt so very slowly. When I was about halfway done, I looked up and kissed him, adding just a little tongue to build suspense. I finished unbuttoning his shirt and switched to his pants. I took off his belt, unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, and he did the rest. Naked, he came onto the bed and kissed me.

When he pulled away, I asked, "Are you ready to unwrap your wedding gift?" He nodded.

"But how do you want me to…" his voice was shaky.

"Just rip it off, Jake," I replied. "Like there isn't a care in the world."

He tore my little top to shreds, and upon seeing me topless, replied, "When I'm with you, there isn't, Ness." Next, he came onto me, kissing and gently sucking on my breasts. He left a trail of sweet kisses down my front until he got to my panties. To take care of that, he tore them off with his teeth. God, it was sexy.

Seeing that I was already wet, he took a finger and gently rubbed it down over my vagina, then put my legs over his shoulders and went down on me.

His tongue felt so good, I could have sat there for hours. But I wanted to please him, too, and I was done with foreplay. We were both ready for the real deal. Before flipping me over, he kissed me intensely. He sat me up on my hands and knees, and then began to push himself inside me, slowly at first, then speeding up gradually.

When my moans were fairly audible, he began grunting "I love you," to the rhythm of his thrusts. It felt so good to have him inside me again, and before long, he came. He removed himself, and I whispered to him, "I love you, too."

We rested for a brief moment, and then he asked me, "Do you want to have another go?"

I hesitated for several seconds before replying, "Hell, yeah." We kept at it for another half hour or so, at which point he just fell asleep, and I did too, shortly after.


	12. Author's Note: Read for Updates

Hey guys, this whole chapter is an author's note. Sorry): I haven't finished typing the next chapter, but it could possibly be up later tonight? Perhaps? Maybe? Well, VampireGirl148 mysteriously disappeared… She texted me the other day telling me not to text her at all until she got back? (Not sure what that means) so anyways, I thought I'd at least update to let you guys know what's going on. I made a website! Check it out cause I put a sneak peek of my next story on there, and for those of you who don't like lemons (if there are any), I'll put the clean versions of the chapters up there. I'm not going to separate them anymore because it makes the chapters too choppy. Anyway, here's the link:

themayorofblondeville. wetpaint. com (take out the spaces)

AAAANNNND my Twitter (which I rarely Tweet on, but if you want to say something to me)

mofblondeville

That's it! Follow, review, read, click, log on, etc!

Also, I have a Meebo (IM widget) on my new website… IM me, por favor!


	13. Renesmeé's All Alone

**A/N: **Ok, so I typed this up and edited it without Vampy's help. Can't tell you when she'll be back, but I'm posting this cause I love you guys so much! Keep reading and reviewing, and check out my website and Twitter!

(Can't figure out hyperlinks on here, so here's this.)

/#!/mofblondeville

.com

* * *

_RPOV_

I woke up in the morning, and Jake was still home. _Good,_ I thought. _I need to talk to him._ So I threw on my robe and sat down on the table, where he was eating breakfast.

"Morning, sunshine," he smiled at me. I kissed him on the forehead.

"Hey, Jakey. I have to talk to you about something." He looked up from his plate.

"Is everything OK? Are you alright?" his tone was tense, and he let out a small growl.

"Everything's just fine," I said, stroking his hand. "I just wanted to know if you, uh… if you're to… you know…" He looked at me, puzzled. I continued, "Do you want to start trying to get pregnant already?"

He chuckled. "I'm ready whenever you're ready. But I'm just curious as to what he'll be like. He'll have the werewolf trait for sure, but what about the vampire? I guess it'll only make up a quarter of him, but still… I don't know. We should try. I think we'll make great parents."

I beamed. "Yeah, I can't wait for a baby and I'm not even pregnant yet!"

He lowered his voice. "Well, we better get to work on that, now, shouldn't we? I mean, now that you're my wife…" he sighed, then got up from the table and rinsed his plate. He came back and kissed me lovingly. When he pulled away, I clung to his shirt.

"Don't miss me too much, Jacob." He chuckled, then left quickly. I sighed deeply. _Alone again,_ I thought. I really wished we had some friends down here. And I wasn't going to wait much longer. I had thought of something, and I was going to get on it now. I put on some nice-looking clothes and a little makeup. I was going to make some friends.

The next thing I did was went downstairs and headed outside to the neighbors' house. I rang the doorbell and a woman in her 30's answered the door. She looked surprised to see me.

"Hello?" she said, puzzled. I smiled.

"Hi. I'm Renesmeé Black," I tried out my new name. I loved the sound. "But you can call me Nessie. My husband, Jacob, and I just moved in next door a few days ago."

Her face lit up. "Good! I'm glad we have some new neighbors! Come on in." She gestured me inside, and I walked in.

"Oh, I completely forgot," she laughed. "My name is Marcy Radison. And these," she gestured to the children running around wildly, "are my little bundles of joy—Daisy, Max, and Katie." They all smiled innocently at me. I giggled.

"It's nice to meet you guys," I said to them, but they were already back to their playing.

"So where's your husband?" she asked.

"Oh, he's at work. I get so lonely during the day. I'm glad I found you.

She smiled. "Amen, sister. My husband, Jim, works all day, every day. During the school year I have nothing to do, so we should spend some time together after school starts. 'Cause then the kids won't be running around as much."

"That sounds great. Hey, you know what else? Our husbands should meet tonight. We should roast marshmallows," I suggested.

She raised her eyebrows. "Yeah! And… I'm assuming you don't have any kids, right?"

I laughed. "No. Jake and I literally just got married yesterday. It was amazing."

She smiled. "Did you have a big party? And are you going on a honeymoon?"

I shook my head. "Our families had some… trouble adjusting to our relationship, but we've been dating for years, so we wanted to get married to make it official. And I don't know about the honeymoon. The budget is kind of tight right now, and Jacob just started his job, so I'm not sure if he could already take the days off or not."

"I'm sorry to hear about your family," she said sympathetically. "Would you like some coffee?"

"Sure," I replied, and sat down with her. We talked until noon, and then I decided to leave, so we exchanged phone numbers. She seemed like such a nice lady. I couldn't wait for Jake to meet her.

I walked back into my home to find my stomach grumbling. I went to the fridge and got my leftovers. After putting it in the microwave, I decided to call Jake. It was time for his lunch break, anyway. He picked up on the first ring and answered in a concerned tone.

"Hi, Jake," I said.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" he asked in his signature protective tone.

"No, I'm just missing you, babe," I said. "I needed to hear your voice."

He sighed. "I need to work, Ness, but I can't have you feeling this way every day. Do I need to switch jobs?"

"No, no, no," I assured him. "I just want the family issue to be resolved quickly because I want to invite Aunt Alice to come live near us." I knew it wasn't really all that safe for vampires to live in tropical climates such as Florida, but she was a Cullen. She'd figure it out somehow.

"I don't know, hon. We'll discuss it later. I love you so much, babe. Gotta go, though," he dismissed the conversation.

"I love you too, Jakey. Bye." I hung up.

The next few hours were tedious. I mostly just watched TV. _Seriously,_ I told myself, _you need to get a social life. _I was watching The Office when my baby walked in. I ran into him, embracing him and kissing him. He chuckled.

"I missed you, too," he said. "So we've got to eat dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything is good," I replied. "How about macaroni? I told the neighbors we'd roast s'mores at 7, so we can eat a quick dinner, then go hang out, then come back here and relax and spend time together. Sound good?"

He licked his lips. "Sounds like a plan." We made Kraft Macaroni and Cheese from the box together. I did most of the work because Jake was not a good cook. But he did help somewhat, and it tasted good in the end. After eating, we talked a little.

"Why'd you feel like you needed to call me today, honey?" he asked me.

I sighed. "Jake, I just get lonely. I love you so much, with every ounce of my being, that when you're gone, I have nothing to love. No one else I love lives here. So that's why I want us to go meet the neighbors tonight. The wife stays home, just like me, and watches her kids. I think we should get to know them better."

Jake smiled. "Baby, I'm so sorry we had to move away, but we can't call yet. It's risky enough just having the boys over next week. We have to give the wound time to heal, and that means leaving your family alone until they can handle the news."

I nodded. "Yes, Jacob. Now are you ready to go have some fun?" I stood up and took him by the hand. He kissed me, and then we headed next door hand in hand.


	14. Campfire

**A/N: **You guys, you guys. I got some great reviews since my last update, so I'm updating again. Still no word from Vampy... Anyway, most of the reviews were talking about how my characters are kind of, for lack of a better word, conceited and shallow? Well, if you could only see what I have in store for the future of this story... hehehehe. Anyways, I'm going to private message those of you who commented so keep reading and reviewing! And also keep in mind, this part of the story was written a while ago. My guess is I've written about through chapter 20 already. So thanks for the criticism, and honestly, I'm starting to hate the attitudes of these characters too. (THIS WILL BE FIXED.) K, as always, love you guys for reading my work!

Side note: I don't really like some elements of this chapter, but it needs to be written to establish Nessie's point of view on certain things. LEMON WARNING!

* * *

_RPOV_

The neighbors were already outback when we left, so we just went into their yard. They were sitting around the fire, talking and roasting hot dogs. Marcy grinned when she saw me.

"Hey, Renesmeé," she said, causing everyone to look up at us. "These are our new neighbors, guys. Jacob and Renesmeé," she introduced us.

Jacob exchanged a handshake with Jim, Who looked like a nice man.

"Well," Marcy said, "We're roasting hot dogs. Would you guys like one?"

I shook my head. "We just ate dinner. But thanks for the offer." Jacob, on the other hand, felt differently.

"Honey, speak for yourself! I'd like one, please." So they ate their hot dogs and we socialized. They seemed like such a nice family. On our way out after the s'mores, Marcy called out to me.

"Call me anytime," she said. "We could go to the mall sometime, or just talk."

"Sounds good!" I said, feeling happy inside. Jacob was happy too, and we both knew what was coming.

When we got home, Jake pressed me against the wall and kissed me intensely, and I pulled away quickly.

"Jake, we should get out of these clothes first. They smell horrible, like campfire."

He nodded. "Okay, but will you give me a show?"

I giggled. "I don't know, that's kind of embarrassing."

He laughed. "Honey, I'm your husband. You have nothing to be embarrassed about. I will always love you unconditionally."  
My heart melted. "Oh, okay. I'll try, but I'm not saying I'm any good at it."

We headed into the bedroom and I stood up on the bed. I brought my hands to the bottom of my shirt and slowly shimmied it up, moving my hips. I worked my hands down to my waist, where I unbuttoned my jeans and began to take them off. Thinking ahead, I had worn a lacy little thong, and judging by his expression when he saw it, I had done the right thing.

Next, I gave my boobs a little bounce before unhooking my bra. I rubbed over them a little, sliding my hands slowly downwards. Finally, I pulled down my thong, threw it on the floor with the rest of the stuff, and smiled.

"How was that, babe? I've never done something like that before," I told him.

"That was pretty sexy," he said, "but maybe next time you could… interact with yourself a little more?"

I frowned. "I don't want to do that."

"Why not?" he asked.

I sighed. "Because you are the only person in the whole wide world who is allowed to touch me like that. Not even I will to myself. It's all you."

He grinned. "Well, in that case, come here." I came down, and he kissed me, slowly and sweetly. I shuddered.

"So we can cross off touching yourself, but would you do something else?" he asked.

I looked at him, puzzled. "What would that be?"

"Tonight, you get to pick how we do it. Any way you want to, I'll oblige. You're in control, just as an experiment," he explained. "So have at it, and if you don't like it, we won't do it this way," he said.

I took off his shirt, kissing his muscles on his chest all over. Next, I unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down with my teeth. He shuddered from excitement. I put my hand in his boxers and stroked him a little. He was pretty hard. Wanting to hurry this nonsense, I pulled them down and went down on him.

I tried things to see if he liked them. I scraped my teeth gently against his dick. He liked that one.

"Fuck, Ness, that feels so good," he moaned. "Keep it up, baby. Keep i—oohhh."

I interrupted him by licking on his head lightly. He came shortly after, and I licked him clean. Making sure his dick was still wet, I slid him into me, then bounced on him for a little.

"Jake, I want you to do the work here," I said. I was better when he took charge here, since he was stronger.

"How do you want it, babe? What position?" he asked.

"Hm… just give me something new," I requested. He flipped me on my back, pulled me to the edge of the bed and started pounding into me. I liked this position. It felt really good. He kept pounding in and I was moaning. Soon, I felt my release coming, and when it came, I screamed his name and then he came inside of me.

"I love you so much, Nessie," he said, flipping down next to me.

"No, babe, I love you more," I said.

He chuckled. "You know something?" he asked.

I shook my head. "What?"

"You're not so great at being the dominant one," he finished. We both laughed.

"I guess I'm just naturally very strongly submissive," I thought aloud.

"Well, that's good, because I like being in charge. But that doesn't mean you can't pick how we do it. I'll do whatever feels best for you," he said.

"Jake, as long as I'm with you, it feels good. It all feels excellent. However, I did like that position."

He laughed. "Missionary. It's a good one." We got under the covers and I fell asleep on his chest, which was nice and warm, and very comfy. I loved my Jakey.

I lost track of time standing on the balcony the next day, and I realized it was 6:15 when I finally came in. _Why didn't Jake come get me when he came home? _I thought. I walked around and couldn't find him, and then I decided to check the bedroom. Low and behold, I peeked in and saw him… he was jacking off.

I came in quietly, then said "STOP!" very loudly when I got closer. He whipped around, shocked. "We need to talk," I said. So he put on his boxers and we sat down on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Ness. That was embarrassing for both of us," he apologized.

I looked at him. "I don't want you to do that anymore."

He frowned. "Why not?"

I sighed. "Because, Jake, I love you so much and when I saw you doing that to yourself, I felt bad. Like I've failed to please you… Is there something I've done wrong? Because you know I will do my best to make you feel good. Just tell me."

He shook his head. "No, I just didn't want to bother you about it. I didn't think you'd want to have sex right now.

"Baby, I married you, didn't I?" I laughed. "I'd have sex with you anytime. And just to prove it, we'll make a new rule. Any time you need me to please you or want to be with me, just come ask me and I'll try my best to say yes at least 4 times out of 5.

"I'd feel like I was begging. How about a code word? That saves embarrassment AND we can do it when people are around," he suggested.

I liked that idea. "Okay, how about 'water bottle?' That seems subtle enough." He nodded.

After a moment of silence, he uttered "water bottle," and came on to me.

When we were all done, he looked at me and said, "This is a good new rule. It's definitely gonna help you get pregnant sooner." I chuckled.

"And it'll relieve stress," I added, fully knowing that the days following would be a full-on sex fest. I was prepared.

We went to bed early since it was the last night of the week. I woke up very well-rested and found that Jake had left me another note.

_My dear Nessie,_

_Tonight is Friday. I thought it would be a good night to take you out to the club for the first time. We're gonna have lots of fun, dance, drink, and meet new people. We'll leave at 8._

_Love,_

_Jacob_


	15. Goin' Clubbing!

Hey guys, so I'm back after a month and a half! Sorry for the wait, I don't have a good excuse for this one... LOL. I think Vampy's back in town, but I haven't talked to her, so here's yet another chapter done solo. Enjoy, read and review! (40 reviews already! YAY!) Follow me on Twitter, and also visit my website. I'm on Meebo whenever I'm on the computer, so you guys can instant message me on there. Thanks! Love ya!

* * *

_RPOV_

Back in Forks, Jake and his buddies always went clubbing. I was never allowed to go, even though I always wanted to. It seemed unfair at the time, but now I was excited that my first time at a club would be going with him alone.

Even though we were going as a married couple, I was still going to dress like a slut—at least more than usual. If I was going to a hot Florida club, normal clothes would get me called a prude. So when I got dressed at 5:30, I put on a neon green Wonder Bra under a see-through pink V-neck, and a thong with distressed Daisy Dukes.

Jacob knocked on the door to our bedroom when he got home. I opened it and watched his jaw drop as he fucked me with his eyes. He didn't even have to say the code word; we just got right into it.

Feeling experimental, I asked him if he wanted a 69. He, of course, nodded, and positioned us so this was possible. I had heard that 69 made it easier to deep throat a guy, so that might help me. I put my mouth around his big, juicy cock and began sucking slowly, bobbing my head to get a little more of him in my mouth every time.

Meanwhile, he was eating me out very well. I must say, I married a man who is excellent at oral. As I was more pleased by his tongue, I felt the need to please him more. I carefully put his dick as far in as I could, and sucked really hard, then repeated a few times over. Before long, we brought each other to release and both of us ended up out of breath.

"Damn," Jacob huffed. "For me being your only experience, you're good at that."

I smiled. "You know it, babe. Now let's get ready to go. Is what I had on good?"

He nodded. "You looked really sexy. We're gonna make all the others jealous."

As I was getting dressed, I realized something. "Jake, there's gonna be grinding, right?"

"Yeah," he chuckled. "Why are you concerned?"

"Because I don't know how to grind, babe," I replied.

He laughed. "Yes, you do, silly; it's not hard at all! I'll show you. Come here." He grabbed me by the waist and brought me back to him, moving me from side to side. "Now, I keep my hands on you, but you do a figure 8 motion on me over and over." I complied. He was right, it was super easy.

We left then after having a quick snack. I was so excited to finally be able to go out and have some fun with Jacob that I couldn't settle down. Once we got to the club, I heard the music pounding and people laughing. I was ready to have a fun night.

Before long, I caught on to the grinding. At the faster parts of the song, we would move at an according pace and I would go a little lower, which Jacob liked. Pretty soon, he was grinding really hard on me.

Within a few hours, Jake and I were both wasted. He was getting really horny and grinding extremely hard. The next thing I knew, we were in the bathroom naked. We had sex, and then I told him no more alcohol so we could hang out and sober up for a bit before we drove home. The rest of the night went pretty smoothly.

The days went flying by and before I knew it, it was Thursday. After Jake left for work, I decided to go pick up a pregnancy test, since we'd been doing it multiple times daily. I walked to the nearest CVS and picked out the basic clear result 3-pack test. My stomach filled with butterflies as I headed back home.

It was about 10:00 when I got back. I rushed into the bathroom and took the pregnancy test. Like it said on the box, I waited for 5 minutes and then picked up the test. But instead of seeing a little pink plus, there was only the control line displayed on the test. This was crazy. I couldn't comprehend how I wasn't pregnant. Oh, well, Jake and I were just going to have to try harder. That was good news for him.

When he got home, I informed him that I still hadn't gotten pregnant. His response was, "We'll keep trying, baby. We're not on any time limit here."

"Yeah, I know. We'll just try a little harder and it'll happen soon enough."

He nodded. "Ok, baby, I love you and I want you to be happy. You wanna give it a go now, my love?" I smiled and nodded. My biggest fetish was most likely when he talked to me with his sweet voice. I loved him so much, and it always turned me on how sweet he was to me.

You'd think sex might get less exciting after doing it 24/7, but with Jake, it was a different experience every time. He knew how to balance our emotions to keep it really meaningful. I loved feeling him inside of me and being truly one with him. That is what I believe sex should be like for everyone, a truly romantic experience.

_JPOV_

I stared into Nessie's eyes as she took off my pants. _How did I get so lucky to find such a beautiful woman for my wife?_ I thought to myself. She stroked my dick gently, causing me to moan ever so slightly. This time, we tried something new. She stripped herself and straddled me so that we could look in each others' eyes. I lifted her onto me and lowered her down slowly, sighing as I felt her soft, warm pussy envelope my dick.

Trying to go the more romantic route, we started nice and slow, staring into each others' eyes with a perfect combination of lust and adoration. We sped up a tad, and Renesmeé started softly moaning my name in her gorgeous voice. My heart raced as we pleased each other and made love like never before. I could feel her walls tightening on me as we both approached our release. Her moans were still sweet and soft, but were now also breathy and more intense.

"Oh, Jacob Black, you make me feel like I'm in heaven," she sighed as she finally released, triggering me to come inside of her.

"I love you," we both told each other at the same time. Nessie then kissed my lips passionately, delicately, and perfectly while I rubbed her nice and easy on the back. After a moment, she stood up.

"That was my favorite experience with you so far, Jakey," she told me.

"Me too," I replied, butterflies still in my stomach. "You bring light to my world, Ness." She blushed and embraced me once more.

"Jakey?" I heard her soft voice in my ear.

"Yes, baby," I responded.

"This is all I ever want and need, my love. You give me everything and then some. I just want to stay in your arms; you make me feel safe and at home." She sighed and held me tighter.

"Oh, Renesmeé, I love you so much. I couldn't picture a better woman for my wife. Let's stay like this, OK? I wanna sleep with you in my arms and wake up to that gorgeous little face." I kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, honey."

_RPOV_

We fell asleep, my head nestled in his chest, a hand in his hair, and his delicious aroma filling the air as his body heat radiated onto me. I cannot think of a moment ever in my life where I was more comfortable than that time. I slept so well, and got a good dream out of it, too.

In my dream, Jacob and I were on our honeymoon. We went to the beautiful Paris, and we were dining on a balcony at a nice restaurant. From our seats, we could see the whole city, including the Eiffel Tower, all the beautiful gardens, and the happy people below. We watched the sun set before leaving the restaurant to go to our hotel room. The Parisian sunset in my dream was unlike anything I had ever seen, or even imagined before. Needless to say, I woke up well-rested and peaceful, ready to start my day.


End file.
